


Out here in the dark

by noel2236



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236





	Out here in the dark

警告：

这是一个杰鸟去了外星被大米的霸道虫族版抓住啪啪啪并生小怪物的故事……

所以看之前请三思。

该回头的请回头。

 

 

**********************************************************************

 

 

这可是实实在在地浪过头了。

 

他躺在一个小培养槽里，戴着呼吸器，耳机里无休止地播放着节奏缓慢的古典音乐，全身都被淡蓝色的胶质包围，那些东西渗透了他的衣服，在提供水分的同时保持清洁，并且把他的动作放慢到了平时的四倍。

 

这就是你要远离地球跑去参加星际战争的结果——他弄丢了Kori和Roy，或者说他被他们弄丢了，现在被囚禁在某个小飞行器里，几次跃迁后停留在了一个离塔码兰星十分遥远的星球附近。好在他的万能工具还在，借助它的翻译好歹他能和捕获者进行基本的沟通。

 

“等待。政变结束。主人就可以送上。”

 

这是万能工具在翻译过后用合成语音告诉他的，显然他被这个墙头草的家伙当成了某种礼品。他和捕获者在外表上相去甚远，可想而知他在这个星球将会是多么古怪和稀有，然而他是会被用来吃还是用来玩，就连万用工具也无从得知了。

 

如果这些都不够糟，那么，距离他的热潮期还有三小时。用来让他保持镇定的药物缓解了他热潮来临前固有的发热和肌肉酸痛，若是能最终逃离的话，这个药物的成份他倒是很想弄清楚，他的热潮前反应大到简直让人恼火。

 

捕获者的棕色身形模糊地来到了他的面前，Jason改变了一下姿势，凑近了玻璃一点好别让视线被糊得太厉害。可接下来他就后悔了，捕获者发出尖利的声音，举起两只钳足，看起来很是兴奋地在飞船过道上以节肢类昆虫的方式爬行，四对腹肢飞快地舞动，即便Jason还在药物带来的飘忽状态里，也难以抑制地感到了恶心，他看着对方以惊人的速度在整个过道上螺旋状地绕圈，像个被突然惊动的蟑螂，腹肢们敲打出纷乱的咔嗒声，然后突然在他面前停了下来。

 

政变结束了。Jason惊恐地想到，如果那个词没有被翻译错的话。飞船震动起来，培养槽里伸出机械臂固定住了他，似乎感到了他体内激素的变化，更多的镇定药物被投入，让他更加无法集中精神，也让他对时间流速更加无从掌握。他在朦胧中感到飞行器停下来入港，舱门打开，捕获者取下培养槽放在勉强算是背部的地方离开了飞船，但机械臂却没有从他身上离开。Jason看到了从未见过的奇特星空，两个月亮在无尽的天穹中交相辉映，哪一个都比地球上看到的月亮要大得多，带着令人生畏的压迫感。具有虫巢风格的建筑冒着黑烟，从对称结构上看来有不少损毁，如果不是生死未卜他很愿意欣赏一下这样的异星奇观，可他现在只能忍受着无数腹肢在地上敲打的声音，调动有限的脑细胞来思考下一步该怎么办。

 

捕获者颠了他一下，让他得以改变了只能望天的角度。起先他的眼前一片黑暗，但很快他发现那只是密集的，和捕获者身形相似的大量“土著居民”，它们一起举着钳足，发出相同的尖利叫声，面对着他所看不见的前方节奏一致地抖动，好像电子游戏里被框选后的一片作战单位。而同抖动开始那般突然，这个仪式感十足的动作也在一阵低沉的摩擦声中陡然结束。一只腹足突然敲上他的培养槽，发出了很大的声音，让他在朦胧状态里也不禁吓了一跳。捕获者迅速地一扭身，发出威胁感的嘶叫，大概吧，他猜的，因为他发现其他昆虫般的家伙以他为中心扩开了一个圆圈，唧唧喳喳地彼此交谈，好像在议论他。

 

希望它们讨论的不是烹饪方式。Jason不愿意承认，但从他的“包装方式”来看，他确实很像一件保鲜食品。如果他被送到王虫面前，被王虫像《星河战队》里一样扎穿头骨吸食脑浆的话，不知道算不算比较痛快的死法。镇定剂也没有用了，他的肾上腺素肯定飙升得厉害，在他感到自己被移动时用匕首撬废了一条机械臂，接着是第二条，空间限制他无法够到自己的脚踝，在移动停止时他至少双手自由了。淡蓝色胶质随着泵压退去，Jason的视线开始清晰，也看到了这辈子见过的最抱歉的景象——放大了的虫脸。

 

培养槽的玻璃罩移开来，机械手也全部松开，让他知道自己刚刚有多白费功夫。一只钳足伸过来把他像挖牡蛎般挖出来，举在了半空。没有了镇定剂效果之后他发现全身酸软并像发烧般疼痛，下腹开始灼热并湿润，他在钳足中挣扎，丝毫不顾虑对方把他拦腰夹断的可能。尖利的嘈杂声更大了一些，一只带着细毛的黑亮腹足伸了过来，对着他的脸。

 

大概真要死了。Jason深吸了一口气，在心中说了句对不起，然后闭上眼睛，挥出了匕首。低沉的鸣叫声中他掉落在地上，在失重感带来的眩晕过后他回过头看到被削去前端的腹足断口滴滴嗒嗒地流着黑色液体，以及那无数昆虫军队构成的背景墙。于是他凭着本能迅速爬过王虫的甲壳下方，向还有着战损痕迹的虫巢里跑去，在急速而愤怒的敲打声中恨不得捂住耳朵。

 

虫巢很大，到处都是损毁的痕迹，捕获者大概有他的两倍那么高，而从王虫举起他的动作来看只有更加庞大。虽然除了匕首他还有枪，有弹药，还有腰带里的不少小玩意，但作战显然不是个好选择。在一个拐角后他爬进了一处像管道的地方，不知道是干什么用的，但壁上有着淡淡的荧光。在感觉爬得够深之后，他曲起腿坐下来，在激烈的心跳中开启了万用工具，试图得到任何有用的讯息。但是没有卫星讯号的话，它只是一个大型资料库，而他现在最想要的是联系Kori。

 

“嘿。”

 

Jason吓得头撞上了管道的顶部，即便他认为自己是幻听了。可是在看到一张熟悉的脸时，大概是因为不真实感，他还是不假思索地叫出了那张脸主人的名字。“Damian？”

 

那绿色的眼睛，略深的肤色，即便穿着奇怪的服装，但怎么看都像是老蝙蝠那个现年19的亲儿子。即便如此，Jason还是举起了枪。

 

“Damian？”对方学着他的腔调重复了一遍，脸上没有任何表情，只有眼睛里似乎闪耀过了一簇奇特的光芒，然后抽了抽鼻子，认真地嗅闻起来。

 

哦糟，Jason看了眼时间，热潮期开始了。和他外表及性格完全不符的奶油玫瑰香味想必已经散发得整个管道里都是，他用一只手举着枪，另一只手在口袋里摸出了紧急抑制剂。肌肉注射起效会慢一些但现在显然没有时间让他来找血管，就在他打算把针剂扎在大腿上时，对方结束了嗅闻，绿色眼睛锁定目标般直直地望向了他。

 

Shit。

 

抓住他脚踝的手上无名指没有指尖，断口很新鲜，黑色液体从腹足断口滴落的画面一下回到了Jason脑中，他的心跳再次像鼓点般又快又急，匕首在管道上方划出细长的裂口但不能阻止他被拖过去的速度，黑色的身形覆盖上来，被捏住的手腕骨头响了一声，疼痛却被掩盖在了对方磨蹭他颈项的动作之下，这样的近的距离里他看到了对方虽然长着蝙蝠崽成年后坚毅的面容，耳后却各有三对透明的虫翅。

 

一点也不搭。

 

“哈哈，”极度的紧张中Jason无法抑制地笑出了声，对方面无表情地抬起头看了看他，仿佛在思考着什么。接着一阵巧克力的香味袭来，Jason毫无防备地大吸了一口，随即感到那些气体仿佛有生命般地带着热度袭向他的下腹，在那里炸裂开来。迷茫中他的匕首被从手中拿开，下颌被捏住，向左右各偏了一次，对方伸出舌头，舔了舔他的耳后，接着似乎寻到了香味来源一般把他身体侧过去，露出了后颈上的一半腺体。湿润的舌尖来到腺体上时Jason发出了低低的呜咽，仅剩的理智在叫他快跑，可他能做到的只有乖乖趴在那里，意识不清地连自己到底在什么地方都不太清楚了。

 

“我的。”他听见“Damian”说道，然后管道的一侧突然被撕开，露出了他之前奔跑过的虫巢长廊。Jason下意识地向那个方向起身，想要站起来继续逃跑，可是背后的衣服被拉住，他向后倒去，一双手臂来到他的背后和膝弯，虫巢紫色的长廊在向后移动，他经过了好几个六边形门口之后才意识到自己被抱起来了，移动得非常平缓和快速，巧克力香味的信息素让他抱住了对方的肩膀没有丝毫挣扎，直到他不经意地向下看了一眼。

 

深色甲壳，还有那快速而有序地移动着的三对腹足，“Damian”的腰部以下完全不是人类的构造。Jason一下从热潮中惊醒过来，手脚并用地开始挣扎。对方不耐烦地啧了一声，一只手松开，另一只手却拎着他的脚踝，移动得更加快速，任凭他的半空中扭动得像只虫子。

 

有一点很恶心的事是，他感到自己热潮期的热液都顺着屁股和背倒流下来了，但这显然不是眼下该操心的。他的匕首和一支枪不知所踪，大概留在了管道里，于是他拔出另一支在晃动中对着对方的胸腹射出了子弹。

 

“Damian”发出了愤怒的嚎叫，把他扔了出去。Jason顾不上一身的黏腻，打了个滚稳住了身形，看到对方的脸上终于有了愤怒表情，即便是酷似damian的绿色眼睛，也和真正的damian有所不同，它也有着智慧的色彩，但是情绪那样简单和纯粹。

 

要命了，他才不要在一个莫名其妙的星球被长着蝙蝠崽模样的外星人干得下不来床。Jason恼怒地叫了一声，厌恶着自己为什么能从那情绪中读出意图来。“Damian”恢复成了人类的身形，之前以为是式样奇特的黑色外套不过是经过变化后的鞘翅，Jason看到它们张开后露出的人类躯体不知道是该大叫还是发笑，或者把更多的子弹倾泻出去。

 

“住手。”低沉的声音用不熟练的发音方式说道，Jason扔掉了没有子弹的枪，做好了肉搏的架势，虽然以他目前的身体状况力量能赶上一个普通的小女孩就不错，但放弃不是他的风格。

 

“不许反抗sovereign。”对方语调冰冷，听起来并没有比合成语音好多少。

 

“哈？你是想聊天了？”听到自己的声音和喘息差不了太多时Jason皱起了眉，裤子快湿透了让他很不舒服，对方似乎理解他身上的变化，甚至还能释放出相应的Alpha信息素来引诱他。这么一想，他觉得自己大概不是被用来吃的，但另一个选项也不是很令人安慰。

 

“Mate。”

 

这个词把另一个选项的糟心程度推到了极点。更多的信息素散发出来时Jason几乎无法呼吸，现在他已经闻不出那信息素一开始时的味道，只能感到纯然的操控与压迫。欲望像火焰一样连他的呼吸都烧得热起来，Jason明显地感到了在每一次吐气后的些许凉意，但很快也已无从分辨。在他双腿也因为支撑不住而开始颤抖时，“Damian”的手覆上他的脸，带着安抚的意味抚摸他的脸颊和脖子，也像是经由接触在进行某种认知。

 

“我很喜欢。”对方低沉地说道，这次听起来似乎有了温和的语调，也有可能只是Jason在热潮中的错觉。为了让自己酥麻的双腿不跪下去，他抓住了Damian光滑的“衣服”，却把自己更多地沉浸在了对方的气息之中。那些信息素浓烈得仿佛有了形态，像是无数只手在一起重复Damian抚摸他的动作，掠过他身体的每一寸，然后告诉他，它很喜欢。

 

“我的礼物。”“Damian”继续低声说着，“仪祭，遗产，馈赠，君主，我的。”

 

“我不是……”Jason最后的理智只能形成这么短短的半句话，“Damian”的嘴唇就压了上来。他在亲吻方面得到的分数向来不高，经常还会手足无措，可对方比他更生涩，像个毛头小子一样舔舐和啃咬，在他张开嘴喘气时还会停下来，等他闭上嘴再继续舔咬他的唇瓣。Jason忍不住吸吮了它一下，让它吓了一跳，接着有样学样，还变本加厉地在他再次张开嘴唇时探进了舌头，舌尖狡猾地探索着他的口腔，让酥麻感一直窜到他的尾椎。他的全身重量都已经在对方的手臂里了，在被搂住腰背带到这个虫巢房间的另一端时他几乎没有察觉，直到被放平在柔软的平面上，而那摸起来感觉像丝绸。“Damian”的身体覆了上来，重量压迫着胸口让人呼吸不畅，但Jason发觉自己很喜欢。以前Kori和Roy照顾他热潮时从不会这样，他们更多是一种关爱和职责，可“Damian”却急不可耐地想要让彼此身体完全地契合，它紧紧地拥抱了Jason好一阵子，然后隔着衣服揉捏起Jason的手臂。

 

“热，太热了……”Jason急促地喘息，在它不停的骚扰下费力地脱掉了外套。“Damian”的绿色眼睛亮了起来，似乎才意识到Jason身体上的附着物和它的不同，是可以去掉的。于是它试探性地掀起了凯夫拉紧身衣的边缘，双手钻进去用手掌紧紧地贴着Jason的腹部，发出了近乎满足的叹息，好一阵子之后，它才抓住衣摆撕开，从Jason身上剥离掉，绿色眼睛看着那苍白底色上泛着粉红的皮肤和起伏的肌肉线条，神情中有种奇特的虔诚。

 

“同类的。”它赞美般地说道，张开了自己的鞘翅。Jason被信息素呛得咳了一声，把已经蹬掉了裤子和鞋子的光裸长腿缠上了“Damian”的腰，急切地用被热液抹得湿滑的臀部磨蹭着它的腿间。“Damian”对于自己身体的反应还有着惊讶与诧异，它不是没发现自己硬挺充血的器官，但不知道在被眼前的人类摩擦时会有这样的感觉，让它有一瞬间头脑中一片空白。于是它好奇地压着人类的双腿，看了看那个不断分泌出温热液体的地方，顿时本能地明白了一切。但在那之前，它还是先用手指抚摸那个软软的，但因为富有弹性而紧绷住的小口，听到人类发出了好听的声音，和气味一样甜腻，看到断掉的指尖时它想起自己原本的愤怒，但此刻它完全将之抛在脑后，反正这么一阵子也已经快长好了。手指探进去时Jason反弓起了背，积攒已久的欲望在终于可以开始释放和纾解时带来了近乎辛酸的欢愉，换成别的Omega此时已经开始胡言乱语喊着要插进来，快点用力一点，但他咬紧牙，把所有可能令他羞耻的声音压在了喉咙里。那根修长的手指同样无知地四处抚摸，细细地感受着他的热度与弹性，在抚过敏感点时Jason蜷缩起了脚趾，虽然咬着牙但鼻音听起来更像撒娇。他忍不住睁开不知何时闭上的眼睛，看着集中了Bruce和Talia容貌优点的脸，看着那绿色的眼睛认真而执着地看着他，好像世界上再没有其他东西。即便是热潮中他也感到胸口一窒，忍不住伸出了手搂住了它的肩背。

 

“我想要，”他喘息着说道，“是我想要。”对方并不明白他的话，但理解了他的意思。手指离开，硬热抵了上来，没轻没重地撞了进去。Jason终于叫出声来，突然的涨痛把他眼泪也逼了出来，这是足以让他骂一晚上脏话的尺寸，在他忍不住抬头望向交合部位，发现对方至少还有一半没有进入时他连脏话也骂不出来，“Damian”却在此刻无师自通地抓住了他的腰。

 

“不，不不，不行，先出去，慢——”这是他在之前的生命中从未想过自己能说出来的话，好在更强烈的压迫感让他的声音也哑了回去，它缓慢而坚定地进入着，Jason心惊胆战地感觉着每一秒钟，知道自己应该放松，却连呼吸也做不到，他的胸口停止了起伏，全部注意力都集中在自己的身体被辟开的感觉上，在他觉得再深下去也许要开始疼痛的时候，对方终于停止了。好在它暂时还不知道应该怎么继续下一步，Jason的身体回落，开始大口的喘息，双腿从对方腰上无力地滑了下去。在热潮期的激素效果下最初的惊疑和涨痛很快消去，反而是Jason先扭动起了腰，让它也明白了更多的愉悦方式，从一开始的试探变成越来越熟练的律动，把Jason好不容易拿到的一点点主动权完全夺走。连绵不断的快感从体内燃起来，强烈到陌生甚至可怕，可对方的信息素坚定地包裹着他，舒缓地带来了些许平衡。Jason在不自觉的抽搐中射了第一次，清醒了大概五秒之后，热潮再起，卷裹了他的一切。

 

不过就在那五秒里，他觉得这大概比自己死而复活更荒诞。


End file.
